Empty No More
by Black Katty
Summary: Anata Velendas has always wondered whether the rumors about the abandoned Hellsing Institution were true. So when she moves to England to find out, what happens when she gets into more then she bargained for? Will she wish she'd never left her home?
1. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I dont own Hellsing or any of the characters =(**

**"Empty No More" –Chapter One: Home Sweet Home**  
  
**--Anata Velendas Prov--**   
It has been a long while since the Hellsing Institution has been shut down and Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing was first captured and imprisoned from false judgment from participants of the round table, an organization sworn to protect her majesty, Queen of England.  
After her imprisonment, Sir Integra escaped with the aid of some unknown source shortly after. Once she was found, she was put to death for violation of the law. Authorities looked high and low, they never found her accomplice though, and soon gave up, thinking that whoever it was had disappeared to another country.  
So now, though the gigantic estate in which the Hellsing business had been using as lodging for their "knights" still stands, it is empty, never resold or even reused as a tourist attraction. Just standing along the street, it gives off a sort of foreboding and lonely look, for that is where I, Anata Velendas, stand as well, gazing with my hands around the wrought iron gates, wondering what could be inside.  
I came to this place for just this reason, packed my bags and moved from the city life in New York, to the city life in England. Rumors had spread across the wired saying that the house had once more come to life, for sometimes, watchers of it could see lights flicker on and off as if it were haunted by the spirits of lost "knights". They feared that perhaps legends of there once being vampires in this place was true, and I could understand why they would come up with that in the first place. It was perfect.  
Glancing around, I made sure that nobody was watching before I picked up my bags and one by one, threw them over the fence. I suppose that all this hadn't happened too long ago because the security cameras, though void of any power, still glowed in the night as if they really _were_ working. But never the less, it was still a few years before my time, and that indeed, made it ancient.  
Climbing over myself, I landed on the other side at a crouch and stood slowly, turning in a slow circle to take in my new world. This _was_ what I had been searching for all my life, the mystery my soul _needed_ to sleep in peace someday.  
Smiling, I picked up my bags and strode beneath the first archway and down to the front entrance of the house. I was pretty sure I knew where everything was, I had done research on the layout and now felt as if I had been there all my life, it felt wonderful, as if coming home.  
Stopping at the door, I raised a hand to pick up the knocker but laughed then, dropping it. "Who am I kidding, this place has been empty forever, who's going to answer?" Dropping to my knees, I pulled a hair pin from my bun of raven locks and began picking at the lock. 'Anna, I don't know what I would've done without you,' I thought silently in gratitude towards my best friend who had both helped me get the money to go on this little escapade and taught me the few tricks I would need to know while on it.  
Hearing a soft click, I pulled back and pushed on the door handle, walking almost unheard into the lonely house. 'Thank you Mr. Talahaku.' A thought as well toward the man who had taught me silence and listening were better then the noise that surrounds our everyday lives and the chatter in which we add to it.  
Looking around, my eyes found the sheet covered forms of furniture that lay around as I dropped my bags, closing the door behind me and pulling out a flashlight before beginning my exploration of my new home.  
  
Finishing the bottom floor, I made my way through the maze of rooms back to the main entrance and sat down beside the double doors, leaning my back against the wall. Sighing, I stared up at the ceiling, sighting something before they reached the high beams, my attention snapped back downward toward a staircase that lead down beneath the floor.  
"Could it be...," I asked the silence around me and stood up, walking toward the stair case. Looking down into the darkness bellow, I shivered as a draft came up to meet me. Though the awaiting darkness seemed almost unbearable, I took a deep breath and started making my way down the stair case.  
"Mother," I whispered softly, beginning to shake as the dark void enveloped my body, "You always did say that curiosity killed the cat, let's just hope it doesn't kill this one."  
Reaching the bottom, I reached a hand out to flip on the lights and finding the switch, I turned them on, relaxing when my eyes only saw an empty room before me. "Thank you," I breathed, lowering my head.  
Turning, I walked back up the stairs, with my newly found sense of relief, yawning. 'I can finish this tomorrow, but now, I need to find somewhere to sleep.'  
  
----------------  
  
Unaware of the two figures that stood invisible in the down stairs room, they stared as the young woman made her way back up the stairs. Watching her ever since they had felt a presence at the front gates, the woman, who leaned against one wall with a bowed head, spoke softly to the other who sat within the shadows. "Should I get rid of her?"  
A dark laugh answered her comment and a pair of red eyes flashed in the darkness, revealing a wicked grin as a masculine voice replied in a low tone, "Let us wait and see what happens."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
**I've recently become obsessed about the anime Hellsing after just recently finishing the anime series. I was so sad that it was so short, but hey, it was still good. So anyway, I'm going to try something new and write a Hellsing FanFic**


	2. Vampires

**Disclaimer: I dont own Hellsing =(**

****

**"Empty No More"-Chapter Two: Vampires**

_ Dark laughter came from some distant place, hidden in the shadows of her dream as Anata ran through the maze. "Dammit, I'm so lost," She cried up to the darkness above her and at that moment the green walls around her vanished just as she slammed into another dead end.  
__"So _that's_ why you're here," A voice called to her, another dark laugh falling closely behind. "No! That's not why I'm here," She said back, sitting down on the dark ground as she hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face in between them, her long dark raven hair flooding around her shaking form as sobs racked her body.  
__"Then tell me, why are you," That dark voice said softly, just in front of her. Raising her head, Anata glimpsed the outlined form of red against the inky blackness. "Why have you come so far to disturb what peace we have left?" Puzzled, she could only tilt her head questionly, "We? There's more then one?" "Yes," a woman's voice answered behind her.  
__ Letting go of her knees, Anata spun around to see the outlined for of blue against the black. "But…But I just want peace too," She said in a pleading, half way whining tone. "And being here will give it to you," The woman asked, walking over to crouch in front of here. "Yes," She answered back slowly.  
__"Fine, you may stay," The man said behind her and she turned around to look at him, gratitude so large it was shining in her eyes. "Thank you!" "Master, is this wise," The woman behind her protested. "I do not think so, but once she comes to find out who we are, I'm not so sure she'll want to stay anyway and then she will leave us in peace once more whether or not it is on her feet out the front gates or appeasing my thirst."  
__"I promise I'll be no trouble," Anata was claiming ecstatically, standing slowly. A small "humph" came from the figure in front of her as his face lowered and a red eye gleamed at her from behind a pair of red orange glasses. Then he laughed his laugh and vanished, going out like a candle.  
__A sigh came from behind her and she turned to see the woman still standing there. "Be careful," She said softly, almost gently, "My master has a sick sense of humor." With that, she vanished as well, leaving Anata to stand in the darkness staring after them. But this time around, the void around her didn't seem so scary.  
"I can stay…"_

Sitting up in bed, Anata woke from her dream with a start. "What was all that about," she asked softly, not receiving any answer. Shaking her head, she lifted her gaze from the sleeping bag she had laid across a bed in an abandoned bedroom.  
Freezing in an instant, she caught site of a tray of steaming food that lay on a tray at the head of the bed. "What the hell." Crawling out from the sleeping back she crawled over to the small table at the end of the bed and sniffed the food.  
"Ah, Miss Velendas, I'm so glad you're awake," A voice said briskly behind her. Screaming, she tumbled to the opposite side of the bed in which the voice had come from and peeked over the edge, seeing a pale man with black hair dressed in a butler's uniform in the doorway.  
"Who the hell are you," She cried, ignoring the fact that she had not bothered to sleep in clothes last night as a slow blush crept into her cheeks. "Oh yes, I'm sorry about that, my name is Walter, I am the caretaker of this house and all its guests."  
"I see," She did, somewhat losing what fear she had had of him. Then, something snapped in the back of her mind and she stood excitedly. "Walter! You were Sir Integra's servant!" The man only turned around and nodded, before clearing his throat.  
"Geh, erm, sorry," Anata said meekly, catching a clean sheet he tossed to her and wrapping it around herself. "Not a problem, ma'am. But please, as you see I have laid out morning tea and breakfast, eat and then bathe in the tub through that door," He said, turning when she had covered herself to motion first toward the food then toward a door at one side of the room.  
Nodding, she looked to the door then back at the food, suspicion lurking in her eyes. "If you're thinking I poisoned it, I promise I didn't, I think even though you are new and we do not quite know you yet, Alucard would be rather displeased at losing a potential meal," Walter said to ease her of her worries with a chuckle.  
Her head snapped up at the mention of the name and the red outlined figure from her dream appeared in her mind, laughing in its way. "Alucard…So the stories are true…," She breathed, turning her back towards the servant to sit on the edge of the bed and stare dumbfounded at the wall opposite of her, the part about maybe becoming a meal totally lost to her.  
A soft chuckle came from behind her and he answered back before closing the door snugly behind him, "Yes, indeed they are, miss."  
Laughing at his final remark, she ate the breakfast that was laid out for her and set down the sheet on top of her sleeping bag. Looking to the door where the shower was, she wanted more then anything else to go use it, but knew that it was not the time. "It's time to clean this place up a bit," She said softly instead, putting on a pair of blue shorts and a black tank top then pulling her long hair back into a tight bun.  
Looking at herself in a dusty mirror, she laughed, then slipped on some black flip flops and opened the door, entering the still dim hall that had still not been fully lit, even though the windows faced the slowly rising sun.  
Stretching, she began her exploration of the house and soon went downstairs to find Walter. Entering what looked to be a gigantic library, she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight that lay before her.  
Standing around a small table were three people. Walter, of course, at the head of it, facing her direction, was struggling to pull up two large boxes from the floor. A blonde haired woman dressed in a blue uniform, standing to one side, was laughing as she helped him with the larger of the tow boxes. The third figure, a man dressed in red with long inky hair and a hat that shadowed his features, stood to the other side, sipping from what looked to be a bag full of blood.  
But all of what they were doing stopped and they paused to look up at her, their voices becoming silent. The only thing heard with the loud slurping noise as the tall man finished whatever he had had in the bag and crumpled it in a fist, lifting his head to reveal the face once hidden in the shadows.  
He had a faint grin plastered on his parted lips, revealing the long, sharp teeth in his mouth and had a pair of red orange sunglasses that hid the slightly glowing, red eyes behind them as he lowered his chin once more to stare at her over the rims. "Well, well, look who's risen from the dead," he said in a dark voice, laughing a wicked soft of sound as he took slow steps menacingly towards her.  
"Alucard, don't scare her," Walter said softly behind him, but Anata couldn't hear his voice, for his glowing orbs had caught her in their trap and were reeling her in as if she were some sort of prized catch. Shaking her head, she realized what was happening and took steps backwards away from him until she were pressed up against a wall and had no where else to go.  
Anata's breath quickened in slight fear as he stopped in front of her and leaned forward, trapping her for sure between his outstretched arms that barred her escape on both sides. Obviously sensing her distress, the man, who she now supposed was the infamous Alucard, leaned his face closer to hers as she turned hers away. Letting out a small sound of disgust, she squeezed her eyes shut as she felt something long and wet run up her neck and over her cheek.  
Hearing the wicked laugh just beside her ear, she opened her eyes and stared at the grinning face of Alucard who still stood with his tongue partially hanging out, teeth biting down into it thoughtfully.  
"Alucard," Anata said softly, feeling the anger rise up in her, "Let me go," She ended with a more forceful tone. Blinking in slight surprise, Alucard regained his composure in an instant and threw his head back, laughing, as he backed away from her.  
Growling she took off a flip flop and smacked him across the face before stomping from the room. "Asshole!" He howled with laughter then that seemed to follow her down the hallway. 'Dammit, I forgot to ask Walter where the cleaning surprise was…'

--------------------------------------

**Hehe, so what do you think, not too shabby huh? Well review please, and tell me whatcha think of it =)**


	3. Tasted Blood

** Disclaimer: I dont own Hellsing Characters, but I do own my own o.O**

****

**"Empty No More"-Chapter Three: Tasted Blood**

Anata stood in the middle of the living room and gazed around her freshly cleaned domain. Sighing contently, she sat down in a padded chair and draped her gloved hands over the arms, she was exhausted. Ever since her encounter with Alucard the day before, she had been trying her best to avoid him. Still too angry to even think about talking to him, she kept her attention on the tasks on hand that needed to be done, like cleaning the manor for instance.  
But though she had tried her best to ignore it, in the end she couldn't help but feel his gaze upon her skin every-so-often and knew that sometimes the mysterious vampire would watch her and laugh at her attempts to tidy up the place. The other vampire, a woman who she had found out to be named Seras Victoria, kept her company sometimes while she cleaned and even helped once in awhile. This one didn't bother her too much, for something was different about her. It felt as if she were still fighting against her more demonic side, trying to remain as human as possible though by now they both knew that was impossible.  
"What's done can't ever be undone," Seras had told her earlier in the day as they were kneeling, scrubbing the floor. Nodding, Anata had agreed with her and then listened as the vampire told her of how she came to be the way she was. It had shocked her at first when she had heard for how willingly she'd given herself over to the undead, tossing away her own will, in a sense, to follow that of Alucard's.  
But, after the shock affect had passed and now, as Anata sat in the chair staring at the wall opposite of her, she realized how hard it could be to do otherwise. 'He's so alluring…Damn that Alucard, why have I gotten myself into this?' Sighing, she got up and pulled off the rubber gloves she had worn while cleaning and threw them in the bucket of supplies she had dug up out of the dusty pantry.  
Walking upstairs the room she had accommodated herself to, she walked in and smiled at the fresh, breezy scent she was greeted with and the vision of sparkling clean sprung to life in front of her.  
Running to the bed, she leapt into it and landed in the soft feather mattress with a giggle. 'This can be counted as one of the reasons,' she thought happily, turning on her side to watch as the curtains were caught by the light wind coming into the room.  
"You and Miss Victoria did an excellent job at cleaning the house," Walter's voice said from behind her. Still not used to his showing up at times when she didn't expect it, she jumped and sat up, turning towards him. "Walter, you scared me," She breathed, placing a hand on her chest.  
Walter only chuckled and walked over to her. "Is there anything you'll be needing today?" Thinking, Anata scooted to the edge of the bed and stood, grabbing her back pack, and began emptying its contents onto the bed. "Walter, I think I'll go grocery shopping." The household servant nodded and answered back, "I will have some money waiting for you beside the door."  
Smiling, she watched him leave before closing the door and picking up some clothes to get changed.

-------------------------

"You called," Walter said, walking into the basement living room. From a chair in the corner, Alucard grinned and answered back, "Walter, will you please shut some of those windows and close the drapes upstairs, I'm going to fry in all that sunlight our new guest has brought into the house." Chuckling, Walter shook his head and said softly, "The Miss is only trying to brighten up the place...the house needs it too, after so long. But, I will do as you say so you can continue to lurk around and spy on her."  
Laughing in his wicked way, Alucard watched as Walter made his way back up the stairs in a sort of clumsy way. 'So that man _does_ age…' Leaning back in his chair, hiding himself within the shadows, he folded his hands in his lap as the grin faded from his face. 'That girl, who is she to think she can just waltz in here and do whatever she wants? Does she not realize she just might become one of my meals?' Remembering the little…disagreement…they had had the day before, he laughed again, standing up from the chair and began to disappear into the wall. 'Speaking of which…'

------------------------

Stumbling through the door, Anata tried not to drop the multiple bags she carried in with her. In the afternoon light, sneaking outside the gates had been difficult, but not as hard as trying to find a way in while trying to keep the eggs from cracking also. 'I'm _definitely_ going to have to find another way to get to and from this place.'  
But her earlier efforts were futile, for as soon as she thought she was in the safe zone, the plastic bag containing the eggs slipped from her fingers and began falling toward the floor.  
"No," She was about to cry out when a pair of white gloved hands with a strange symbol etched onto them, caught the bundle and saved it just as it was about to hit the marble floor. Looking up, she found that it was Alucard who had rescued the eggs and now stood holding them with both hands.  
"Thank you," She said softly, all anger from the day before vanishing in an instant as she gazed into his enchanting eyes, really meaning her show of gratitude but wondered where his shades had gone to. Hearing her apology, Alucard only laughed his laugh and took a few more bags from her, turning as he began to walk towards the kitchen. Smiling, she followed contently behind.  
As they set the bags down on an island in the middle of the kitchen, a thought nudged its way into Anata's head, a bazaar one that made her wonder what it meant. 'Affection…?'  
Sighing, she shook her head and as she was turning to start putting things away, she bumped into something. Too caught up in her own thoughts to do anything else but mumble an apology, she tried to make her way around the object but only succeeded in taking another step before something grabbed her arms.  
Glancing up, she looked right into those glowing red eyes of Alucard once more and once more wondered where he had set down his shades. All thought vanished, though, when he began to lean closer to her. Her breath caught in her throat and his lips came beside her ear and whispered something. Not hearing it and knowing he knew that she didn't she tried hard to hear what he was saying the second time.  
"Care to join me for dinner," He said in a lusty voice. Surprised at first, Anata was just about to ask why when she felt something prick her neck then something warm and wet run against it.  
"You asshole," she cried, tearing herself away from him as she brought a hand up across his face and turned, holding the other hand to her neck as she stomped out of the kitchen, groceries forgotten for the mean time.

Staring after her, Alucard watched with slightly widened eyes as she left, with a shocked look on his face. Something was very different about that blood of hers; something was very strange about it indeed. What was it he had tasted, he wondered as he turned, fading into the wall to return to the floor beneath the ground. It was the kind of blood he hadn't run across in a very long time, the blood that held signs of sorcery.

--------------------------------------

**Hey hey, mighty different huh? Oh well, anyway, please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. The Tool

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing characters, but I own mine...o.o;;**

**"Empty No More" –Chapter Four: The Tool  
**

"You bastard, get out! GET OUT," Anata's scream echoed through the house and Seras sighed, looking at Walter, who looked at her, with an exasperated expression. Just then, Alucard appeared, chuckling, and stepped out of the shadows of the library to join them in the meeting they had planned the previous day.  
Sighing, Walter looked at him as he stepped up to the table and asked, "Why do you continue to pester that poor child?" At that, Alucard threw his head back and shook, like a leaf in the wind, as he roared with laughter, only replying after he had calmed down enough to speak, "I'm trying to get her to use whatever power she's hiding from us."  
"Huh," both his servant and Walter exclaimed, tilting their heads in confusion. Appearing as if it were nothing special, Alucard leaned back against a wall and said in a matter of fact way, "A couple of weeks ago I had the good fortune of tasting that girl's blood but something was different about it. Instead of tasting like that of a normal human's blood, like it should, it had the spice of sorcery in it."  
Grinning, he looked up at the ceiling wistfully before continuing, "Like wild fire…I haven't tasted anything like that in a long while. But, since she does not wish to show it or does not seem aware of its existence in that poor excuse for a body, I'm trying to find other ways to bring it out…It could be useful." Sighing, Seras shook her head and spoke softly, "Master, she is a civilian, we have no reason to bring her into our problems nor do we even have the right."  
Shoving off the wall, Alucard walked to the table, pulling a chair from one side and plopped himself into it. "It doesn't mater, Miss Victoria, if she is a tool, we will use her." "That's hardly fair," Walter protested, as he looked up from a laptop screen to shoot him a dark look. "We will _not_ put her through that, I will not allow it!"  
Sitting up, Alucard slammed his hands down on the surface of the wooden table, his eyes taking on a crazed look as he snapped back, "What the hell is she good for then, a meal? You and I both know that if Integra were still here, that's _exactly_ what she would have done!" Walter stood, coming face to face with him, retorting, "Well as sad as I am to say it, Integra is _not_ here, and unlike you, she can't come back from the dead, Alucard!"  
"Walter, Alucard, stop your bickering," Seras growled in annoyance to them both, placing her hands in between them. Growling, Alucard turned and walked away, opening the door to leave. "Wait, we still haven't discussed our plans of action," Walter yelled after him. "Well _I'm_ done discussing anything," Alucard said back before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

------------------

Fuming, Anata paced around her room, her mind reeling in anger. "Just who does he think he is," She muttered to herself. Just a few minutes earlier, she'd been sitting in the bath, minding her own business, when all of a sudden the water around her had gone inky black. If that hadn't been enough to scare the shit out of her, what made the situation worse was that little red eyes were beginning to open around her, turning their gaze upon her goose bumpy flesh.  
She'd screamed then and leapt from the tub, grabbing the towel to try and rub the stuff from her skin, but it was then she realized that the only thing appearing on her skin was the clearness of the water she had been bathing in originally. Turning, she set her gaze upon the bath water to find that it had once more returned to its normal state as a wicked laugh began to fill her ears in the bathroom.  
Feeling the anger rise within her, she had screamed again, "You bastard! Get out, GET OUT!" At that point, Alucard had come to stand before her, arms held up at his sides in a shrugging gesture as his laughter continued to pour from his mouth. Quickly pulling the towel around her middle to hide her exposed body, Anata had grabbed a hair brush from the counter and raised it to strike him.  
Before she could, he turned and tore open the door, dashing from the bathroom as he looked over his shoulder, a smirk glued to his lips. "Alucard, if you weren't already dead, I'd kill you," She'd shrieked, following in pursuit, struggling to keep the towel closed as she had dashed across her bedroom after him. With one last crazed laugh, Alucard passed through the door to escape her rage.  
Ripping it open, Anata stepped into the hallway in time to see him disappear into the shadows, screaming after him as he did, "Alucard, you just _wait_ until you go to sleep!"  
Sighing as the memory finished playing out in her head, Anata sat down on the bed, still wrapped in her towel, and lay her head back against the comforter. "Alucard, you asshole," She murmured, closing her eyes and covering her mouth as she yawned widely.  
Just as she was about to drift into a light slumber, a loud slam came from behind her and she sat up, alarmed, to see Alucard standing in the doorway with an enraged look on his face. "Alucard, wha-," She had started to ask, fear rising in the pit of her stomach, but was cut off when she was knocked backwards by his weight, sending them both crashing to the floor.

--------------------

Hearing a loud thump from somewhere upstairs, Walter turned to look at Seras, who was already making a mad dash for the door with a frustrated growl. Though she had spent so much time with her master, she _still_ hadn't learned how to do the whole shadow pass thing and was forced to use the stairs to reach her destination with Walter following close behind.

---------------------

Anata cried out in pain as her back came in contact with the hard floor. Wincing she tried to squirm out of the grasp of the vampire who loomed over her, causing the towel to come undone across her front. "Alucard, stop," She cried, trying to force him off of her, but he only remained, pinning her down with his inhuman strength.  
As a last resort, Anata regretfully brought her knee up into his groin. Her movement shocked him long enough to loosen his grip on her wrists. Taking advantage of the moment, she crawled out from under him and made to stand but only succeeded in falling back against the marble floor with a "smack" when a hand wrapped around her ankle and pulled her feet from under her.  
With tears now streaming down her cheeks, Anata clawed the ground, trying to escape Alucard's hold on her. Forcefully, she was turned over onto her back and watched in horror as Alucard's mouth opened wide, revealing his pearly fangs, and lowered toward her exposed neck. 'Why is this happening, what's going on,' Her mind screamed to her.  
Squeezing her eyes shut, she cried out once more, feeling a familiar rush of energy rise up and her before it exploded, sending her captor reeling backwards into the wall opposite of them. He landed with a grunt and sat, head bowed and eyes closed. Snatching a sheet from her bed, Anata wrapped it around herself just as Seras and Walter clambered through the doorway, shocked expressions masking their features.

"Master," Seras Victoria exclaimed, raising her hands to cover her mouth. "Alucard," Walter roared, walking over to the slightly singed, slumped over vampire to grab the front of his trench coat and drag him upright. "You bastard, what the _hell_ were you thinking!?" Alucard, who had now opened his eyes, was staring intently at Anata with a smirk plastered onto his lips as he watched her back up slowly into the corner of the room.  
Then, looking at Walter, he laughed his laugh and said simply, "I told you she had sorcery in her blood." Astonished that Alucard could even say something like that at this time, Walter dropped him and walked over to Anata, who had begun to glow a deep shade of red as her anger rose, making the air thick in the room.  
"You…bastard…," She said softly, before brushing past Walter to stand in front of the still sitting vampire, her hands clutching the sheet tightly around her frame. "You did all that just to get me to use my powers?" Raising a brow, Alucard asked in return, "If you knew you had them, why didn't you tell us?" Growling, Anata snapped back, "Because you never asked, you asshole!"  
With that, she picked up the forgotten brush on the table beside her and threw it at him before stomping into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. "Smooth moves, Master," Seras muttered, raising a hand to rub her temples.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Cha, there ya go, a new chappie Oh! Thank you sooooo much to everyone whos reviewed, I appreciate it soo much!!!**


	5. A Done Deal

** Disclaimer: I dont own Hellsing Characters, but I DO own Anata Velendas**

****

**"Empty No More"- Chapter Five: A Done Deal**

Yawning, Anata make her way down the stairs to the kitchen in her light blue with stars and moons print pajamas. "It's too early to be awake," He whined softly to herself as she unknowingly reached the bottom step and tripped, almost falling flat on her face. Grumbling, she steadied herself on the railing and turned to the left, walking past a window.

Just as she did, a forced blasted it inward, causing a shower of glass to rain over her. Screaming, she raised her arms to shield her face as she backed into the wall behind her. "What the hell," she yelled, then looked up to see who it was, her face contorting in a look of both shock and despair. "Turn with your back facing me and hold your hands above your head!"

------------------------------------

Hearing the explosion outside the living room where he was sitting with a cup of tea, Walter sighed and stood, walking to a cabinet to retrieve the documents he had made ready if anything ever happened to bring this situation forth. Tucking a manila folder under his arm, he walked calmly into the hallway.

"Freeze," A police officer yelled as he was sighted and turned, pointing a gun at him. Stopping, Walter said in a steady voice, "Sir, what is all this commotion about at six twenty-two in the morning?" Grunting, the officer replied, "Someone called in earlier to say that there's been strange movement in this house for about a month now. As far as we knew, this god forsaken place was empty!"

Sighing, Walter shook his head. "Sir, my previous master's niece has just come to claim her inheritance; I would've thought you'd heard about it." He looked up to see Anata give him a shocked look and sent her one saying "Trust me" in return and quickly she took an air of importance and said in a sharp voice. "Yes, I would've thought that _Her Majesty_ would've equipped her country with better defenses, I suppose I was wrong."

Sputtering, the officer turned to look at her and asked, "Well where's proof that what your saying is true anyway, huh?" "Right here," Walter said, walking towards him and extending the manila folder.

Raising a brow, the officer spoke softly the others around him, "Keep your eye on the girl." The other grunted in reply and he took the folder, opening it up to look at the documents. As his eyes scanned over the pieces of papers, he made both disapproving and approving noises before he finally sighed and handed them back as he finished around 10 minutes later.

Turning, he motioned for the rest of the officers that had come with him to leave and they climbed out of the window just as they had come in. The leader, the one who had looked at the papers walked over to Anata and said apologetically, "I am deeply sorry for the inconvenience ma'am, I swear it will never happen again."

Drawing herself up into a proud position, though she was shorter, Anata made herself seem bigger then the officer in front of her as she replied in a snippy voice, "See that it doesn't, I don't know about you, but when I go to the kitchen in the morning for breakfast, I don't like my windows blasted inward while I'm trying to get there and the police force spilling in unannounced like ants."

Taking on a dark look, the officer "Humphed" and turned, crawling out the window as well, just into for Walter to lose his control and began to laugh out loud, holding his sides in pain as he did. "What's so funny," Anata asked, be wildered. Controlling his laughing for a moment, Walter replied, "You looked like such a snob, it almost reminded me of Integra herself!"

Sighing, Anata shook her head slowly. "Walter, you really must learn to conduct yourself better." Stopping his howling laughter, Walter stood straight and fixed his uniform, sniffing hauntingly as he did. "I don't know what you're talking about. I think I did a wonderful job, Miss Velendas."

Smiling, Anata ran to him and flung her arms around his neck out of nowhere. "Yes, Walter! You did a wonderful job, really!" Looking at her in shock, Walter peeled her giddy form from him and raised an eyebrow. "What was _that_ all about."

Sighing, Anata patted his cheek and turned, walking briskly off in the direction of the kitchen. Staring after her for a moment, he then rolled his eyes, straightened his uniform for the second time and followed behind quietly.

---

"_You cannot win," A voice shrieked as its owner whipped its leg around to catch Alucard in the cheek. Growling, Alucard stumbled back and raised a hand to touch the place where his opponent had struck before lifting his gun and pulling the trigger once more in what seemed an endless battle. "We'll see about that."_

_ The figure in front of him dropped to its knees as a gurgling sound protruded from the darkness of its shadowed face beneath the black robe it wore. Smirking, Alucard dropped his hands to his side and walked slowly across the body littered space to where the other held a hand to its throat. "An unworthy opponent indeed," He said, reaching down to rip the hood from the other's face. _

_ But as his hand grasped the silky fabric, the other surged up, one hand outstretched to grip his throat as a piercing scream erupted from it's upturned face, now revealed in the dim light around them._

Opening his eyes slowly, Alucard uncrossed his arms to clasp his hands together in his lap. As rare as it was for him to sleep, it was ever rarer for him to dream. But on occasion, such as this, when he _did_ dream, it almost always meant something, for he believed in the words of those deemed insane.

When he was still human, an old villager, blind as he was, had come to him, ranting and raving about some events that were to take place. And though none other believed, they did come true, one of which would be his resurrection into the world of vampires.

So from then on, he started believing in what others did not, and he believed that his dream was telling him that _something_ was about to happen. But though the face in his dream had been revealed, he could not remember what it looked like. So giving a frustrated growl, he stood up and walked across the room to the door.

Ripping it open, he discovered that the first rays of morning were just rising over the estate walls. Muttering a curse to the sun, he closed the door and walked toward the shadowed walls around him. Then, smirking, he took a step into the shadows, vanishing all at once it would seem to others, but to those with vampire's blood running through their veins, it was easy to see that he was in fact merging with the shadows themselves to move from place to place, unnoticed and undiscovered.

"I shall ponder my discoveries for awhile…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay in updating and sorry for such shortness in this chapter, I'll try and do better next time, I just had trouble finishing this up because I forgot what I wrote down before I went on vacation. Anyway, so what'd you think? Review please!! =)**


	6. Knights in the Night

**Disclaimer: I dont own Hellsing Characters, But I DO own Anata and my characters**

**"Empty No More" –Chapter Six: Knights in the Night**

Humming softly to herself, Anata carefully brought the knife down against the brightly colored carrot as she began making dinner for herself and whoever else chose to have some. Though Walter had insisted that he could do it, she ahd insisted right back that she wanted to do something in return for how he'd handled the situation and told him if he wanted to be useful, he could start digging out gardening tools for her use later.

Turning from the knife and vegetables, she whispered an ancient word of command and by its self, the knife moved along the veggies, lined up in a row as she went to the island counter in the middle of the kitchen to start working on the meat. Snatching the mallet from a basket of cooking utensils, she lifted it over her shoulder and brought it down as hard as she could, flinching as a loud smacking sound echoed off the walls as it missed the slab of steak all together.

Staring wide eyed at the crack in the counter before lowering her head in defeat, she sighed and dropped the mallet, raising a hand to rub her temples. "Need any help," A voice asked from beside her and she raised her head to see the blonde haired Selas Victoria. Smiling, she moved aside, giving her a look of gratitude as she began on the meat.

"You know, that's some ability there, to be able to make the knife cut on its own," Selas said from behind her as she began filling a pot with water at the sink. Laughing nervously, Anata glanced over at her once before heaving the now heavy pot onto the stove. "You saw that, huh?" Turning back to the knife, she whispered a word of command to make it stop and watched as it fell, lifeless, onto the counter. "Mhm," Selas replied, also seeing this act of magic, "But don't worry, I don't mind in the least."

They grew silent after that, each doing their own task as they readied the ingredients that would soon become a stew. "This is a lot of food for just two people," Selas commented after they had dropped the veggies and the meat inside the steadily boiling water. Shrugging, Anata wiped her hands off on her apron as she turned to see Selas licking the bloody juices from the meat off her fingers. Keeping herself from gagging, Anata turned away and answered back, "Well, I figured even though vampires don't have any reason to eat a mortals food, they still might miss the taste of it sometimes." A oft laugh came from behind her then and caustiously she turned back to see Selas looking at her thoughtfully. "You know, you're right! Maybe I might try some when it's done."

Smiling, Anata nodded and watched as Selas turned and left, giving a rueful stare at the broken window just outside the kitchen, squinting as the few remaining rays of sunlight found their way into her eyes. "You know," She said, looking back at her, "I can fix that later for you." Anata's smile widened as she replied, "That would be wonderful!" At that, Selas laughed again before turned once more and walking out of sight.

When dinner was finished cooking and Anata had served herself, taking her meal into the dining room, lit only by the softly shining lamps on the wall, she felt a little lonely as she sat down at the long table to eat. Sighing, she picked up her spoon and dipped it into the steaming bowl, wondering where Walter had disappeared to during all this time.

Just as she was about to deliver the spoon full of soup to her awaiting mouth, something smooth brushed against her neck, causing her yelp and drop the utensil in surprise, spilling the hot contents in her lap and splashing more over the side of the bowl onto the table as the spoon fell inside.

Turning her head to see what it was that had surprised her so, she gasped, her lips forming in the shape of an "O" as she came face to face with the slightly smirking Alucard. Clearing her throat, she found her voice and asked in a raspy, cracking tone, "What are you doing here." Standing, Alucard shrugged as his smirk widened and he made his way down the length of the table to sit at the chair across from her. There, he crossed his arms and lifted his legs to set them on the table, crossing them as well at the ankles as he leaned abck to stare at her.

Scowling at his feet, Anata then lifted her gaze to his face as he began speaking, "A lady should dine alone, now should they?" Running a hand through her pulled back hair, Anata sighed and leaned back in her chair as well. "No, I suppose not, so why are you here then?" This remark caused Alucard to throw his head back and laugh aloud, sending a shiver down her back as the noise echoed off the walls around her.

Seeming to sense her distress, Alucard quieted down and with a grin, asked, "Do I make you uneasy?" "Which do you like better, the truth or a lie," Anata countered. "Well, they say the truth will always set one free," Alucard answered, pulling his legs off the table as he leaned forward, placing his hands on the table as he lifted himself up and turned away, his back facing her. "You know the-..." His sentence was cut off, for at that moment the door bell rang throughout the house, causing them both to turn in the direction of the door.

Wrinkling her brow, Anata turned back towards Alucard to watch as he disappeared into the shadows. But before he did, he sent her worried form a reassuring smirk, as if to say "No worries, I'll bite their heads off..." So standing, she left the dining room to cross the hall to the front door. Pulling it open, she took a step back in surprise to the lagre group of people who stood standing there, Walter at the head of them.

"W-Walter, what's going on," Anata asked when their hushed voices ceased to make sound as she took a step outside. "These," He replied, lifting a hand to gesture toward the group, "Are the former knights of the Hellsing Institution." Watching her gulp in surprise, Walter continued with a grin of satisfaction, "They have returned under the service of Her Majesty, The Queen of England, to fight against the supernatural forces."

As he finished his sentence, a man stepped forward, one with shaggy brown hair and a mustache to match. "Ma'am, Walter tells us you are unexperienced in this kind of thing, but if you allow me, Gad Farlem, to lead the troops as I once did, we will help you to understand the way of things."

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, for everything was happening so fast she didn't know what to think, Anata answered back, "I-I thought the problems with these kind of things was solved long ago when the summonor of the Seto was killed by Alucard..." Grinning, Gad replied, "That may be true, but you never know when some other i Freak /i is going to show up with the idea of taking of the world set in mind."

Just then, as Anata was about to open her mouth to speak, Selas appeared at her side and did it for her. "Former Lutenint Gad Farlem, you are reassigned to your position of authority. Now lead your troops to the west wing barracks and have them up and training by dawn....I trust you know where everything is..."

At this, the man's eyes widened in gratitude as she finished. Then, before leaving, him, as well as the men behind him, stood straight, hands raised to their brow in a salute. Turning towards Anata, they stood there, staring expectantly.

Blinking in surprise, Anata turned to look at Selas questionly before Selas smiled and gave her a deep look. Then, something popped into her head and she smiled and laughed softly, taking on a more serious look as she turned back to the troops and said, "May God and the Queen's blessing be with you," As she finished the last part, the troops opened their mouths to join her in usion, "Amen!"

**Sorry again for the shortness, its just that this seemed the perfect time to end this chapter, with the knights coming back and the blessing sighs all happy and gushy like its so happy sniffles anyway, sorry again. Review Please =)**


End file.
